


Counting

by Avvet



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avvet/pseuds/Avvet
Summary: Barbara took today to count the kisses between her and Lotte.





	Counting

Some think that a kiss must always be important, a grand gesture every time, some think that if you kiss too many times it starts to lose its meaning. This is wrong, in a way. The first kiss is The Big Damn Kiss, it's an important milestone, a gesture that solidifies a connection between people. It's different for everyone, between everyone, every time. But in a good relationship, it never, ever, ever loses its magic. Rather, it becomes home. Its novelty, becomes the sincere care for another person, it becomes love.

Barbara took today to count the kisses from her wife. God how she loved to say that, _her wife_. In the morning she would wake up to Lotte leaning over her, one, two kisses on her cheek. A wide smile crept on Barbara's face.

"Good morning, honey," Lotte's voice was sweet, but deep from the early morning, though knowing her, she'd been up for over an hour. She loved to spoil her wife.

"Morning, love," Barbara rubbed the sleep out of her eye and leaned into another kiss, on the lips. _That made three._

"I'm making breakfast~" Lotte's voice enticed her, convincing her to get out of bed.

"Alright, alright. You finish up, I'll get changed." Barbara kissed her again. _Four._

Barbara struggled to get out of bed, a morning person she was not. She stretched and let her joints crack. She walked sluggishly to her closet, a collection of both hers and Lotte's clothes filling it, a huge array of colors, but mostly violet and yellow, she always did call Lotte her "Ball of Sunshine." However, today she had to work. She took off her pajamas and went to gather her work uniform, when someone with very cold hands reached around from behind.  
"Aaaah!" Lotte laughed, teasing her wife. She rest her chin in the crook of Barbara's neck wearing a smile of self satisfaction. Barbara made a face, jokingly being mad at Lotte. Lotte gave her another kiss, _five_. And another, _six_. Then she nibbled on her neck, teasing Barbara more before leaving to return to the kitchen. Barbara finally got changed into her teacher uniform and headed to the kitchen. Barbara walked by Lotte and gave her another kiss, _seven_ , and sat at the breakfast bar skirting the kitchen. Barbara loved it because she could watch her wife cook, how amazing she was as she worked.

  
Lotte finished up their breakfast and brought it around, sitting next to Barbara, kissing her again as she laid her food down. _Eight._ Barbara loved Lotte's cooking. It filled her heart as much as it filled her stomach and it was just as warm. When they finished, Barbara took their plates and gave Lotte another kiss. _Nine_. She washed their plates, she never liked leaving work for later, and made sure she had everything for work.  
"Alright babe, I'll see later," Barbara gave Lotte a long hug and kissed once, twice, three more times. _That made twelve._

During her class, almost to lunch, Barbara was visited by none other than Lotte. Her class hadn't finished up, but she did greet Lotte with another kiss. _Thirteen._ And was met with a lot of aww's and a few playful eww's from her students, "Oh hush." Barbara turned back to her wife, "sit down, hun, let me finish my class." Barbara gave Lotte another kiss before returning to her students. _Fourteen._

Class finished and Barbara finally turned her attention back to Lotte. Barbara walked over to her wife, who had sat in Barbara's chair, and sat on her lap. While Barbara had gain some weight from her wife's delicious cooking, she was still smaller than her wife, who had earned a more full, maternal figure. Barbara draped her arms over her wife's shoulders and stared into her beautiful eyes, appreciating Lotte, before giving her another kiss, a smaller one that marked a slight playfulness. _Fifteen._  
"So what brings you here, baby?"

Lotte responded, "I was lonely," pretending to pout. However, her own playfulness betrayed her poutyness as a smile grew over her lips, laughing softly and kissing Barbara again. _Sixteen._

"Am I that irresistible?" Barbara loved to play along with her wife, and enjoyed the praise it always came out of it.

"Oh you know it, baby." Lotte grabbed onto Barbara's waist and buried her face into Barbara's neck. Barbara gasped and laughed at her wife's antics. Lotte's own laughter mingled with Barbara's before dying down and left with a comfortable silence, one that was bridged with another kiss between the two lovers. And another. And another. _Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen._

"I also~ brought you this," Lotte fished out a handmade box, holding a handmade lunch, specifically for Barbara.

"Awww, babe~. Is it filled with a Lotte love?" Barbara smiled wide in anticipation for Lotte's response.

"That is absolutely _terrible_."

"I still love it," Barbara gave her Lotte another kiss, a smile still spread across her cheeks. _Twenty_.

"I'm not sure you deserve this lunch," Lotte held the lunchbox away from Barbara playfully.

"No wait!" Barbara pretending to struggle to reach it, laughing at her wife before resting her head on Lotte's shoulder. Barbara caught her breath and swept her hair out of her face. Barbara closed her eyes and gave Lotte another kiss, this one was longer and filled with the tenderness she held for Lotte every day of her life. _Twenty-one._

As their faces drifted apart, Barbara whispered a simple, "I love you," to her wonderful, loving, doting, incredible, Wife.

The two ate lunch together, telling eachother about their day, enjoying listening to the other until the bell rang. Students would be milling about soon and returning to class. Barbara leaned into Lotte, gently pinning her hips against Barbara's desk and gave her another kiss. _Twenty-two._

Barbara finished her day at work, helping countless students who needed guidance to become the witches they wanted to be. Barbara packed up her bag, and made her way back to New Moon Tower, ready to fly home. Barbara made it back to their house, pristine, lovely, with a well kept garden. Barbara's boots clacked along the walkway to her house, and opened the door to a warmth and smell that delighted Barbara to heaven. Her wife had made bread. The sweet aroma was telling, that Lotte had made caramel rolls, and as Barbara made her way through their house, she could also see delicious dinner rolls, rolled up and deliciously golden. Barbara stretched her arms under her wife's arms and around her stomach, resting her chin on Lotte's shoulder.

"Welcome home, honey," Lotte greeted her wife with another kiss, resting her hands over Barbara's. _Twenty-three._

"You spoil me, maybe oughta spoil you tonight too," Barbara nuzzled against Lotte's neck, eliciting a giggle from her wife.

"Oh? How so?"

"I'll show you after dinner," Barbara's lips lightly brushing behind Lotte's ear as she spoke, sending a wave through Lotte's body.

The two ate dinner and Barbara cleaned their dishes, though not without interruption from Lotte, who stayed behind Barbara, her arms wrapped around her waist and gently swaying. Barbara gave Lotte a kiss, _twenty-four,_ but it surely wasnt enough for Lotte, who peppered Barbara's neck with kisses as she worked. Twenty-five. Twenty-six. Twenty-seven. _Twenty-eight. Twenty-nine. Thirty. Thirty-one._

Finally, Barbara finished the dishes, turning around greet her impatient wife. Barbara kissed under Lotte's jaw, _thirty-two_. And led Lotte back to their bedroom. They shared more and more kisses. _Thirty-eight. Fourty-five. Fifty-one_. Until Barbara and Lotte had tired eachother out. The two breathed heavily, completely spent. Barbara moved, placing herself over Lotte, sitting on her stomach. Barbara leaned down, her hands cupping her wife's cheeks, and kissed her gently again. _Fifty-two_. Barbara breathed another "I love you," to Lotte.

"I love you too."

Barbara got up from their bed, and headed to the shower. After she was finished, her wife already fast asleep, Barbara laid down next to Lotte and slept for the night, ready to do it all again tomorrow. To live her life, to love her wife. Barbara leaned over, and kissed he wife goodnight.

_Fifty-three. Fifty-three kisses in just one day._


End file.
